


Someday, Maybe, I'm Forever Only Yours

by Inevitablefannegirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Post-Season 2 AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Future Fic, Perthshire Cottage, TFSN Spacetime Challenge, because i just really wanted to write something where the monolith didn't take Jemma to maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitablefannegirl/pseuds/Inevitablefannegirl
Summary: A FitzSimmons Post-Season 2 AU in which the monolith did not take Jemma to Maveth. Instead, it transported her 10 years into the future- to a little cottage in Perthshire.





	Someday, Maybe, I'm Forever Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @thefitzsimmonsnetwork's Spacetime Challenge.
> 
> Title from Michael Bublé's "Someday".

The first thing Jemma became aware of was the noise. The whooshing sound mixed with the electric cackle, overtaking her mind until it drowned out her clouded thoughts. As her mind became clearer, she noticed the darkness- a darkness so black and so freighting that she desperately tried to open her eyes to escape- only to realize that her eyes were already opened, a dark abyss surrounding her. Then, she noticed the pounding in her head. A horrible, dull ache that travelled through her body, leaving her almost breathless. Before she could begin to panic about whatever in the world was happening to her, she felt her body emerge through damp soil and dry grass as she was flung out into brightness.

She laid there, breathing heavy, with her eyes closed from the harsh sunlight, as the pounding ache in her head slowly began to subside. She tried to force her foggy mind to begin to grasp what had happened to bring her here.

 _The containment chamber. The open door. The liquifying monolith. Fitz. Dinner. Somewhere nice._ Fitz.

She bolted up, the sharp movement making her head spin.

“Fitz!” she screamed, her throat hurting from the force of her desperation. “Fitz!” she yelled, as she scrambled over to where a cloud of dust was slowly disappearing into the ground. “Fitz! Fitz!” she repeated his name- her lifeline- as she clawed at the ground, her fingernails breaking through the dirt but finding nothing but earth. “Fitz.” she sobbed, sitting back on her heels as an overwhelming sense of dread began to consume her. What in the world had just happened? And, more importantly, where was Fitz?

As she took a moment to take in her surroundings, she was startled by the innate sense of peace she saw all around her. It looked as though the monolith had transported her to a quiet, rustic place with a blue, cloudless sky overhead and birds chirping in the nearby trees. Still, any place that wasn’t the Playground- any place without Fitz- was _not_ any place Jemma should have been.

After determining that the monolith must have been some sort of a transportation device- a portal, taking her to this unfamiliar place- Jemma pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket.

Quickly, she pulled up Fitz’s contact and hit the call button- only to hear the beeps that meant that there was no signal. She opened the map application, trying desperately to determine where she was, but was met with a notification that simply said “No cellular data available”.

“Ugh, Fitz,” Jemma sighed. “Where in the world am I?”

Not knowing what else to do, Jemma began making her way down the dirt road that was adjacent to the clearing that the monolith had deposited her in. After walking a little ways, she came across a simple sign, with letters spelling out “Perthshire” and a white arrow directing her down the path.

Suddenly, a flood of memories hit Jemma all at once. She remembered coming to Perthshire with her parents when she was a young girl. She had been fascinated with the beauty of the quiet Scottish town. She had even found a small cottage that she had quite fancied, thinking it looked magnificently rustic and charming.

Jemma smiled softly at the memory and began picking up her pace, continuing the path in the direction of Perthshire.

After walking a mile or so, Jemma came upon a modest looking house with a large garden beside it. After contemplating what she should do, Jemma’s desperation for knowing where exactly the monolith had taken her outweighed her hesitation at knocking on a stranger’s front door. She made her way up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

After several seconds, the door opened to reveal a smiling middle-aged woman. Just as Jemma was about to introduce herself, the woman greeted her, making Jemma inhale a startled breath.

“Jemma! Dear, I was just about to stop by,” the woman said.

For a second, the world seemed to stop as Jemma’s mind raced in confusion. Why did this woman seem to know her so well? And- most importantly- _How_ did this woman know her?

The woman’s smile faltered a bit as she took in Jemma’s wide, startled eyes.

“Jemma? Are you alright?”

Jemma snapped to attention, realizing that if she didn’t answer this woman soon, the woman would likely deem her out of her mind.

“Umm… yes, of course… I’m fine. I just-uh-“Jemma faltered, looking for an explanation she could give this woman for her immense confusion. “I’ve just had a bad headache today, that’s all.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear,” the woman replied, a sympathetic smile replacing her concern. “Well, how about I walk back to your cottage with you. I mean, I’m assuming that you still want this load of fresh vegetables?”

“Umm, oh yes. Of course,” Jemma responded, trying to calm herself down enough to carry on a conversation with this woman. She didn’t seem to be threatening in any way and Jemma figured that a short walk to her cottage- _wherever that was?_ \- wouldn’t hurt. After all, Jemma was still desperate to figure out how and why she had ended up in Perthshire.

Grabbing a large basket at the foot of the door, filled to the brim with fresh vegetables, the woman answered, “Okay, good. I’ve got quite the load for you this time. I’m sure that will make Fitz happy. I know how he loves my tomatoes.”

At the mention of Fitz, Jemma’s heart stopped again. Was Fitz here? How had he ended up in Perthshire? If Jemma could find him, talk to him, then they would definitely be able to find a way home.

“Oh, yes, Fitz- He- he does love his tomatoes,” Jemma responded, trying her best to go along with the woman as they made their way down the stairs and onto the path taking them further into Perthshire.

As they walked along the path, the woman seemed to know exactly where she was going, so Jemma followed her hesitantly. Jemma had no idea what to expect when they got to wherever they were going, but she needed answers. And, this seemed like the only way she could get them at the moment.

After a couple minutes of walking in the warm sun, the woman broke the silence. “I like your hair, by the way. You pull off short hair quite well. I haven’t seen you with hair that short since you first moved here.”

Jemma self-consciously reached up to brush her hair behind her ear and responded, “Oh, thank you.” Jemma jumped on the chance to learn anything she could about where exactly she had ended up. “Goodness. When I first moved here… how long ago was that? I’ve quite forgotten. Time flies doesn’t it?” Jemma chuckled, attempting to make her question seem as nonchalant as possible.

“Oh, it has been a while. But, I remember the day I first met you. It was before your little girl was born, so about five years ago, if I recall.”

Jemma stopped in her tracks. _Little girl?_ What kind of place had the monolith taken her? If this woman recognized Jemma and remembered her moving to Perthshire five years ago, then the monolith must have taken Jemma to the future.

“What year was that again?”

“Well, if it was five years ago, then it was 2020.”

Jemma let out a sharp gasp. If five years ago was 2020, then that meant that the monolith had taken her ten years into the future. Ten years after the showdown with Jiaying. Ten years after Fitz had asked her to dinner.

For a brief second, Jemma was filled with fascination. The monolith must be some sort of a time-travel device. But then, the overwhelming dread that Jemma now had no idea how to get home hit her in full force. She was filled with a sick feeling in her stomach, knowing that she needed to somehow find her way back to Fitz.

When the woman noticed that Jemma had stopped walking, she glanced back at her, concern filling her eyes. But, Jemma steeled herself and gave the woman a wobbly smile before she continued walking, picking up her pace, hoping that wherever the woman was leading her could help Jemma find her way back home. And back to Fitz.

As they approached a driveway leading up to a lovely cottage nestled in the trees, Jemma’s heart stopped yet again when she saw the name on the mailbox. There, painted in large block letters was _FitzSimmons_. Jemma’s eyes shot back to the cottage, her heart beating rapidly. Was this her home? Was this her future?

Jemma glanced over to the woman. “Thank you for delivering these vegetables. I can take them from here, that way you can go back home.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind bringing them up to the house.”

“No, thank you for the offer, though,” Jemma responded as she reached to take the basket of vegetables from the woman. “Thank you so much for these vegetables as well.”

“You’re quite welcome, dear. Enjoy!” the woman smiled one last time, waved to Jemma and went on her way back to her home.

Jemma took a deep breath and began walking toward the cottage. It was beautiful, and Jemma thought, her heart aching, it was exactly the kind of place she could see herself living in someday. And, she had begun to realize that the only person that she could see herself living with in a place like this was Fitz.

As she approached the side of the house, she set the basket of vegetables down in the grass. She slowed her steps as she hesitantly walked up to the first set of windows, staying as low down and as carefully hidden as she could.

Jemma gasped, as suddenly, the people inside the window came into view. Jemma saw herself, looking slightly older, with slightly longer hair. She was laughing and she looked so very _happy._ Sitting around a table were two children- a young girl and an even younger boy. They were laughing as well, their eyes lighting up as they looked over at Jemma. And, there at the end of the table, was Fitz. He had a wide smile on his face, his oh-so familiar eyes shining. Sitting around the table, they looked like they were filled with such normalness, such peace, _such love_.

As future-Jemma leaned in closer, future-Fitz looked deep into her eyes. Jemma gasped at the depth of love that she saw reflected back through the window, a love that she had started to notice in the eyes of her own Fitz. Future-Fitz and future-Jemma leaned in closer to one another, their lips drawing closer together. Before she saw the inevitable kiss that the two were about to share, Jemma looked quickly away. She had a strange sense that she was invading their privacy. She was also suddenly filled with a deep need to not look back into the window at the happy, shining faces of the people around the table.

The sight was so beautiful and she was hit with an aching desire that she wanted that- so very badly- someday in the future. She realized that if the monolith had brought her into the future- into her future- then she would have that beautiful family, with Fitz, one day.

Suddenly, the scene in the window seemed like a present- A present that would one day be hers. And that present would be all the more precious if it was filled with unexpected happiness. If she kept looking into the window, she may be able to see her future. But, then, her future- with Fitz- wouldn’t be a beautiful surprise, a thing to work towards, to look forward to in its infinite possibility. 

Jemma began to quickly walk away from the picturesque scene in the window. But, her steps were not filled with fear, confusion, or hesitation anymore. No, now, they were filled with determination. A determination to find her way back to Fitz. A determination to get back to him and tell him that she couldn’t wait to go to dinner with him. She couldn’t wait to tell him how she felt. To tell him not just that _maybe_ there is, but that there _definitely_ is. She didn’t know how she would get back to Fitz, but she would fight to figure it out. She would fight to get back to him because now she had a glimpse of the future the she would be fighting for. And that future was magnificent in all its infinite potential.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you think! You can find me on tumblr as inevitablefan-ne-girl.


End file.
